


Be Your Shadow

by drunk_roxy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Признаваться в придуманных чувствах куда легче
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 2





	Be Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szmaragd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/gifts).



Джереми вздрагивает, когда чувствует ладонь Сквипа у себя на лбу, — и облизывает пересохшие губы, чтобы ответить на вопрос, который он точно сейчас задаст.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Сквип с издевательски-кривой ухмылкой — идеально-прекрасной ухмылкой на идеально-прекрасном лице.

Джереми мог бы сказать, что нет, он не в порядке и никогда уже не будет, наверное, и потянуться вперед, закрыв глаза, как в дешевой мелодраме, — но вместо этого он отходит на пару шагов назад и говорит, улыбаясь как можно правдоподобнее:

— В полном порядке, никогда не чувствовал себя лучше!

Сквип смотрит на него недоверчиво, чуть хмурясь.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, что пересмотрел свои взгляды и не заинтересован больше в свиданиях с девушками из-за того, что скучаешь по посиделкам в подвале с Майклом?

— Ага, — Джереми беззаботно пожимает плечами, — мне правда его очень не хватает.

Это так глупо и так неубедительно, что ему хочется отвесить себе подзатыльник.

Придумать оправдание получше не выходит — потому что под сканирующим взглядом Сквипа сосредоточиться практически невозможно, и Джереми может думать только о том, как жалко и безнадежно он влюблен.

— Мне кажется, я понял, что люблю его, — врет Джереми, улыбаясь самой жалкой улыбкой за всю свою жизнь — и ожидая, что Сквип улыбнется в ответ, рассмеется, пошутит несколько жестоких шуток и предложит очередной план действий.

Или что заметит его ложь, что внезапно все поймет, посмотрит на него со снисходительной жалостью, объяснит еще раз, почему Джереми жалкий неудачник — как будто он сам не в курсе, — и отправит куда-нибудь подальше — например, опять отжиматься.

Но Сквип смотрит на него молча с непонятным выражением лица, пока пауза не становится чересчур долгой, и Джереми говорит, чуть хрипло из-за пересохшего горла:

— Так… ты не станешь говорить мне, что теперь делать?

— Ты замечательно справлялся с общением с Майклом раньше и, я уверен, прекрасно справишься с ним теперь, — его голос холодный и какой-то чужой, и Джереми чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, как-то исправить всю эту ужасную ситуацию, — но Сквип исчезает, и объясняться теперь не с кем.

Майкл, наоборот, остается до конца его сбивчивого объяснения, и выглядит очень, очень счастливым.

Джереми говорит, что любит его.

Говорит, что осознал это внезапно и что сначала испугался.

Что избегал его, потому что боялся признать свои чувства, и что надеялся, что все это пройдет, если они будут пореже видеться какое-то время.

Джереми извиняется — краснея, путаясь в словах. Извиняется за то, что вел себя как мудак, и как идиот, и как самодовольный козел, и как полный придурок. За то, что игнорировал, и за все жестокие вещи, которые сказал.

Майкл всему верит и все ему прощает.

Майкл уже давно влюблен в него — ну, или не так уж и давно — какое-то неопределенное время, Джереми точно не знает.

Джереми раньше думал, что позволить кому-то любить себя и заботиться о себе не так уж плохо. Что если его попытки завоевать любовь Кристин провалятся окончательно, он сможет, вроде как, принять эти чувства и отвечать на них — по мере возможностей.

Идиот.

Они держатся за ручки, как стереотипная парочка, и идут вместе в парк аттракционов, чтобы строить рожицы в фотобудке, есть разноцветное мороженое и целоваться в кабинке колеса обозрения. Они лежат на диване в обнимку, лениво пытаясь пройти уровень, и отвлекаются на поцелуи после каждого провала.

Поцелуи классные, Майкл нежный и заботливый, и Джереми едва ли не впервые чувствует себя действительно важным хоть для кого-то — и от этого почти срывает крышу.

Поцелуи классные, Майкл любит его гораздо сильнее, чем Джереми любит в ответ — уж точно гораздо сильнее, чем он заслуживает, — и от этого чувство вины становится еще сильнее, впиваясь в виски ржавыми гвоздями и выворачивая внутренности. Джереми готов увидеть в зеркале вместо себя искореженного монстра каждое утро — но видит лишь свое невыспавшееся лицо.

Поцелуи классные, Майкл — лучший человек из всех, кого он встречал, а Джереми — отбитый мудак, который пользуется чужой слабостью, чтобы не развалиться окончательно.

Поцелуи классные, но Джереми продолжает представлять идеально-прекрасное лицо Сквипа и его издевательскую ухмылку каждый раз, закрывая глаза.


End file.
